theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Grand Theft Auto: IV.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A woman dances in blood and we see her bare breasts and vagina (it's clearly visible but only in some shots due to the blood is covering her). She then joines another woman and they seem to kiss each other while crowds of people watch them. A man and a woman have sex in graphic detail. We see them riding which lasts for 6 seconds (we see the woman's bare breasts). The man then gets a phone call (we see his butt). There is talk about "sucking pussy". A man in a plane is surrounded by three topless woman (we see their bare breasts and vagina in several quick shots). A man enters a club and we see a couple of women performing dancing quite sexually. Catalina has sex with Claude shown in graphic detail (we see them moving into position, and their butts are visible. There is a talk about "sliding a tunk into pussy". Catalina kisses Tony. (not graphic) Catalina kisses Claude passionetely (not very graphic!) Two men enter a brothel and see two sexy ladies and they both have sex with them briefly (not really graphic, although the women's butts are completely visible). We later see them waking up next to the women (their breasts are visible). We see a completely female nude corpse and it is quite graphic. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The film is extremely graphic. Nonstop tons of bloody violence. Definately compared to exploitation films. Although it is R-rated, it definately deserves an NC-17 rating! Cesar Vialpando is locked into a large crete and tries to make a hole, but it doesn't work so he bites off his own middle finger (we later see his bloody mouth) and he escapes and tries to beat up Catalina, but she is able to knock him out and further injures him by standing on his finger's stump (we hear crunching and screaming) and she then stabs him multiple times in the chest,neck (blood spurts out). A man is ordered to cut off his own nipple (he moans, we see the skin pulling away and we see the bloody hole remaining); he is then ordered to cut off the other nipple (again we see blood, the skin pulling away as it is cut, and the man moans); later we see the man pick up the severed nipples from the bloodied floor and see him with band aids over the wounds. A man swings a machete and cuts another man's elbow off (we see the piece of flesh and blood splatter on the floor). We see an unconscious man in an ambulance with his intestines out of his body (we see a pile of slimy, blood covered intestines) and EMTs try to put them back in and revive him. A man pulls another man's pants down, dips the barrel of a shotgun in tar, and shoves it in his rectum (we hear crunching and the man moans in pain); the man keeps pushing the shotgun, while asking questions. A man on an operating table is semi-lucid and looks around the room while a man removes his beating heart from his chest (we hear squishing, we see blood, tissue and the beating heart); another man in the room flicks cigarette ash in the open cavity in the mans' chest and then spits in it. We see a man's open, bloody chest cavity on an operating table as an organ transplant is underway and paddles are charged and used to start his heart (we see him flinch from the charge). We see a severed head attached to tubs floating in a tank of water (the head moves its mouth and blinks its eyes). A man is shot in the head and blood spurts against the wall behind him and next to him. A man is shot in the head and we see skull and matter shoot out of the back of his head. Several shootout scenes show many people being shot repeatedly with blood spurting and spraying, many people falling dead and others writhing in pain: One such scene shows a topless woman shot in the chest and we see her bare breasts as they oozes bloodied silicone gel and deflate. A man shoots several men repeatedly (we see blood spurt and splatter and open holes). A man shoots several other men while inside a car (we see a great deal of blood, matter and fabric being blown through the air and the man has blood splattered on his face). A man jams a metal rod through another man's chest and we see the rod push out through his back. A man beats another man using straps with hooks on the ends and we see bloody cuts open on his back. Two men with machetes fight a man with nunchucks, one man is struck and falls to the ground and the other is beaten with punches. Two men, who look like giant puppets, fight in a high voltage area: one is zapped, the two men continue to fight and throw each other back and into more of the electrical equipment, one man punches the other in the face repeatedly (we see his bloody mouth), and he then lifts a box over the man's head to strike him once. A man punches and kicks police officers who then beat him repeatedly with batons and also taser him. A man tasers many police officers, then punches and kicks them and holds a gun on one. A man punches one man in the face, wraps medical tubing around another man's throat, and stabs the first man in the neck with a hypodermic needle. A man punches a man in the face and a woman then hits the semi-conscious man in the crotch repeatedly with a bicycle. Several men hold another man by the arms and another man jams a cattle prod to his testicles (we see him yelling). A man is struck hard on the back with a metal rod (he falls to his knees). A man punches another man in the face repeatedly (we see it very bloody). A man is punched hard in the face (we see blood in his mouth). A woman punches a man, kicks him in the crotch, and throws him onto the hood of a car and he breaks the windshield. A woman head-butts another woman. A man throws another man onto the floor (we see blood on the floor next to him but he seems OK). A woman punches another woman in the face (she gets a bloody lip) and the other woman strikes her in the head with a bottle. A boy beats another boy in the head with a steel garbage can, and then strikes a teacher who tries to pull him away. A man holds a gun on another man who punches him in the throat and takes the gun away. A woman is thrown through the door of a house (she has a bloody nose) and is followed by a man with a knife. Many people are thrown through windows and out of a house, and others run out of the house. Many men and women who are apparently prostitutes protest over wages and make sexual threats to people trying to cross their picket lines. A man crashes down onto a car, bounces high into the air and back onto the ground (we see blood on his ear and eye). A car strikes a woman, she is thrown high into the air (her shoes fall to the ground) and we see her later and she appears OK (she has a bit of blood on her nose). A man driving a car crashes into a cement barricade and is thrown through the windshield and onto the street (he moans and has a bit of blood on his face, but is otherwise OK). A man is dragged behind a speeding boat by his feet (he is seen to be OK later). A man tries to grab the driver out of a car, and the driver drives away dragging the man along briefly (he's OK). The ending is extremely bloody and graphic! Catalina shoots Miguel (blood/brain matter spurts out), Claude, Roman and Nico then try to blow up Catalina's helicopter, but one of Catalina's henchmen shoots Roman three times in the throat and chest (blood sprays). Claude then blows up Catalina's helicopter, killing her and her henchmen (nothing graphic is shown just the explosion). Nico then smashes Tony into the back with an axe (we hear crunching) and he rips it out (blood is shown on the axe). He then cuts off Tony's limbs (blood spatters and sprays everywhere) and he then cuts his head off (we see blood gush out of the stump and we see bloody tissue). Claude dies from poisoning. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. At least 143 uses of FUCK and it's derivatives, some of them in sexual context. Some uses of other mild profanities although a lot. Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: